Yes Ma'am
by Muse24
Summary: Dean falls back into old bad habits to earn some extra cash for Lisa and Ben. But Lisa is not ok with Dean slipping and she knows exactly how to get his attention. Contains spanking of an adult! If this bothers you please don't read or comment!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**This is not based off of any specific episode but I have not seen season 6 yet and so this is my take on what would happen after the end of season 5 at some point if Dean lives with Lisa and Ben.**

**This is a story that contains spanking! Please turn back now if you feel you might be offended!**

She couldn't still her hands as she tried to pretend to watch a show with her son Ben. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, smiling reassuringly at intervals when Ben looked at her funny, and continued her nervous twitching.

"Mom, you don't know where he is, do you?" He asked as he channel surfed during a commercial.

"What?...yes! I told you, he had to work late. I just...I just wish they would let him come home already." Lisa involuntarily glanced at the phone scratched the back of her neck, then quickly put her hands in her lap and gave one of those phony smiles again.

"Mom come on, you're really bad at lying. Like pathetic actually. Just don't worry so much, it's Dean we're talking about here. He's pretty bad ass ya know." Ben nodded matter-of-factually, his expression plainly serious.

"Where in the world, Ben! How many times have I told you not to use those words! People are going to start wondering about how good of a mom I am when my son sounds like a street punk." She sighed and looked at the phone again.

"I learn from the best." He muttered under his breath, quickly focusing back on the TV as his mother shot him a withering glare.

Just as she started to focus more on the program in front of her rather then the worry in the back of her mind the phone rang. She bolted upright and almost sprang off the couch, holding the receiver up to her mouth just before the first ring ended.

"Hello? This is her. The police? Oh...is something wrong?" The panic in her voice was masked but Ben could decipher it plainly. He turned the volume down and tilted his head back to watch his mom.

"Yes...I mean no, not really. I can't get a hold of him. I tried calling multiple times AND left a message...or two. I'm just really worried, is everything alright? Oh my god is he ok? You mean...I see. No I know what that is. I understand it's illegal. I'll be there in 5 minutes. No I don't need to speak to him. Thank you officer." When she hung up the phone the look she gave and the curse under her breath was enough to tell Ben it was time to go to bed. He gave her a hug and told he he loved her. She smiled, but only briefly, and gave him a small recap of what had happened. Dean had unsuccessfully tried to cheat at a game of pool by coercing a man into drinking copious amounts of alcohol while he only pretended to be following suit. It was something Dean had done in the past and was not allowed in the 'real' life he had now with this family. You earned money by old fashioned honest means and stealing or cheating your way into a fortune was not something Lisa would ever allow in her house. Or to be seen as ok by her son because the man he looked up to was obviously condoning it. Ben sighed and rolled his eyes when she tried to fall into a lecture.

"Ma I got it. Stealing is bad and no matter how cool you feel or how much money you score it'll mess your future up and I got it ok?" She ruffled his hair and nodded then she grabbed her jacket and was gone.

Ben shook his head and headed to his room. Boy had Dean messed up this time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***At The Station**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean was sitting on the bench in his holding cell with his eye's closed, an icepack pressed to one side of his face, when Lisa and an officer approached. She was thanking the man again for being so generous as to let Dean off on a warning, only fitting him with a small sum of money to help pay for the other guy's medical bills. There wasn't going to be a court date or any jail time for the intended con because in his eyes as long as someone got through to "the kid" he didn't see it happening again.

Dean stood up slowly, already knowing he was in a lot of trouble. He smiled helplessly her way, biting his lip and staring at the floor when she only returned it with a cold glare. He had heard the phone call and the explanation, nothing was left out. She knew about the fight and his horribly retarded plan and he didn't answer his phone because it was so hard to lie to her and she wouldn't understand that they needed the money and he was only trying to do the right thing and how was he going to talk to her like this and what if she wouldn't-

"You're free to go son. You should thank this fine lady for coming down here and bailing your butt outta jail. If it wasn't for her being so convincing you might have had a longer stay." He gave him that 'shame on you you're such a burden to us good folk' look and Dean couldn't help the sneer that followed and the almost disastrous comment that was silenced by a death like grip on his forearm. Lisa took the icepack from his hand and handed it back to the officer, smiling sweetly and adding yet another thank you, reverting his attention back to her and his promise to let Dean leave.

When they were back at the car Lisa wordlessly climbed into the driver's side and started the engine, leaving the radio off. When Dean reached out to touch the dial she slapped his hand, making him give her a soundless pout and causing him to slide down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

The ride home was a silent one.


	2. Chapter 2

During the entire ride home Dean had been staring out the window. His eyes had shot quickly in Lisa's direction every now and then but her face was unreadable. And that could only spell trouble. As she turned off the engine Dean took a breath and then turned her way only to halt the words in his throat, seeing as she had already gotten out and was heading for the front door. So much for taking the edge off.

Dean followed her inside and pressed the door closed behind him. He could only stay sorry for so long and the silence was straining his apologetic nature. He sighed heavily and came up behind her, putting an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry ok? I know I worried you but we need it Lisa. I don't wanna sit around here and make you take care of me. I have to bring in more cash. I gotta take care of you and Ben and-"

She spun away from him and shook her head slowly, glancing up at the ceiling and closing her eyes before tearing into him. "You," She pointed at him. "are insane. You are insane if you think for one second that your silver tongue is going to make me fall for this, Dean. I can't even begin to say how outraged and shocked I am. We talked about this, you said you were done with that life. That everything was different now...since...since he disappeared." She watched the emotions play out on his face, the last part starting to upset him. She kept pressing. "I trusted you, Dean. I finally decided to let you in. And look, look what you did." She spread her arms, waiting for him to lock eyes with her.

And he did. And what she saw there was exactly what she had hoped to see. "How can I fix this? I need to fix this." His gaze dropped and he subconsciously rubbed the darkening bruise on the side of his face.

She watched him for a while longer in silence, making sure it was humility she was seeing. "Well, first, I need to have a look at you." Lisa tilted her head towards the kitchen, beckoning him to follow her. By the time Dean made it to the table and was questioned up and down by this worrisome and actually very sexy girl, his composure came flooding back.

"Hey hey watch it lady, that hurts!" He grinned as she dabbed his face with a damp towel, making sure she gently scrubbed away the dried blood. She raised an eyebrow in warning, making sure he knew he wasn't out of the doghouse yet, not even close actually. But Dean wasn't very good at heading warnings.

"Let me see your hand." She motioned for him to let her see the one he had clubbed the pool shark with, the one that had blood on the knuckles. He instead held out his other hand and hid that one behind his back.

"Nope, sorry lady, this isn't the one with the quarter. You just aren't very good at these guessing games, are you?" His attempt at lightening the mood was failing miserably. But he wouldn't be Dean Winchester if he didn't press every available button in front of him.

"You can stop worrying, ok babe? It's nothing, I'm a Winchester, have you forgotten? This kinda stuff is what we do for fun. I coulda had a burger in one hand and a beer in the other and beat that dude's ass with my elbows. Yep. My elbows." He laughed and rocked back in his chair, his hands laced behind his head.

Lisa rubbed her temples for a moment, he could always find a way to make her head hurt. Wasn't one smart ass kid enough in this household? She stopped rubbing all of the sudden. She had an idea. And it brought a slow smile to her face.

Dean narrowed his eyes and put all four legs of the chair back on the floor.

Lisa dropped the bloody towel in the sink and grabbed a chair from the table, placing it in front of Dean and sitting down on it, her knees almost touching his.

"Umm...hey there. So are we gonna have feelings time because if so, I need to prepare for this. I'm gonna think of when my dog died when I was a kid, that could definitely start the water works." And he proceeded to pretend he was concentrating.

Lisa tapped him on the knee. "Quit."

He quit.

"Dean, you broke a whole bunch of rules tonight, you know that right?"

Oh here it comes, serious time. "It was necessary."

A short bark of laughter. "It was necessary so you could make a fool of yourself then beat up some drunk kid and then spend most of the night in a jail cell?"

He squirmed slightly in annoyance.

"Exactly. So let's see." She leaned back in her chair and began counting out offenses on her fingers.

"1. You didn't pick up your phone when you could have, causing a whole lot of needless worry."

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"2. You tried, tried being the key word, to pull off a con."

He grimaced when she reminded him that he obviously didn't succeed at that.

"3. You got into a fist fight. That's just a no brainer for things not to do."

She was really good at this guilt thing.

"And 4." She paused.

Dean spoke up with the last of his bravado. "Oh yeah, what is 4? Cuz I don't really see anything else for you to list, Miss...List Lady..." He closed his eyes in a wince, deciding he was done embarrassing himself.

"It's the worst one Dean." Her expression hadn't changed, she was too sure of herself. "You allowed Ben to see the one guy he's ever looked up to, the man in his life, as a screw up."

Dean couldn't look at her anymore. He idly played with his hands in his lap as he waited for her to go on.

"So this is what's going to happen." Oh he had heard that before. He glanced up sharply, not believing what she was saying. "You are going to get punished for this. And since you are acting like an unruly little hot head I think you should get exactly what one of them would get. And what do you think that would be?"

Was she trying to kill him? This was just too much for his pride to take. "You're just messing with me Lisa." He licked his lips nervously, his eyes wide. "You're against that stuff anyway..."

"Oh I was. Don't you remember that talk we had? Where you put up this amazing argument for why we should spank Ben. And how he would benefit from it more then any grounding session or yelling fight could possibly come close to? And how your dad did it to you and you turned out just fine? I remember that conversation."

"Yeah sure. But...but you can't-"

"Oh yes I can. And I'm going to. Right now." Lisa stood up and turned the chair around, eyeballing it until she had it positioned just right. "Bend over this please, dear." She smiled cheerily.

Dean stood up slowly, his hands out in front of him. "You don't wanna do this."

She set him with a vicious 'you dare?' look and then closed the distance between them, grasping his arm tightly. "You're right! I don't wanna do this. I would much rather pull your pants down and put you over my knee, spanking your pride to the grave." She paused for only a second, just long enough to make sure the look of terror she got was to her liking. "But I wont do that. I'll let your keep the tiny smidgen of dignity you have left. Now, what do you say?"

Dean numbly cleared his throat. "...Yes Ma'am."

She led him by his arm to the chair and let him go, stepping back a little and pointing as he slowly turned towards her and gave her that adorably pathetic puppy dog face. He then opened his mouth but she put a finger to her mouth, shaking her head. He bent over the chair stiffly and grasped the frame of the seat.

Lisa then began her small search for what she wanted to use to prove her point. She let out a small sound of triumph as she pulled a drawer opened and found a wooden spoon, the heavy older one that she had long ago replaced for cooking purposes. It would do just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa approached Dean and put a hand on his back. He tensed. She was actually really quite amazed that he had done anything she asked in the first place, let alone was bending over a chair, waiting for a spanking. But then again, he did have that kind of nature. He could put up a front all day but when he was seriously at fault, he would take what he needed. She smoothed a kind circle on his back, softening the muscles there. Then she took a step back, rubbed the spoon against her open palm, and spoke softly.

"You know why we're here Dean."

He shifted in annoyance, the chair starting to bite into his stomach.

"Dean, you can keep this up all day but I would like for you to stop with the defiance. You are already stripped of pride honey, there's no need to act like it's still there."

He clenched his teeth and sighed heavily at that.

"Why are we here Dean?"

"Because I can't do a damn thing right and everything backfires in my face." He ground out.

Lisa stepped to his side, placed a hand on the small of his back, and popped him HARD with the spoon.

"OW! Hey that's not fair!" Dean wiggled around for a second but managed to stay put.

"No, you know what isn't fair? Being disrespected by the brat you are trying to punish. That's what isn't fair. I'm asking you one more time Dean, why. Are. We. Here?" She held the spoon up at the ready.

"Because I went against your wishes and tried to turn tables again. Because I got into a fight and hurt someone. Because I had to make you come down and vouch for me at the police station. And especially because I set a bad example for Ben...and I would take it all back if I could, you know I would Lisa!"

She ignored his silent plea for mercy. "And the phone calls, remember to check your phone the next time you're breaking the law, sweetheart." Lisa hesitated for only a moment before she decided that this offense was too serious to let him think he could ever do it again. She had to make sure it wouldn't repeat itself. And Dean was as stubborn as they came. So it was decided.

Lisa reached around and unbuckled his belt. She then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Before he could even formulate an unclouded thought she had hooked her thumbs in his jeans and was tugging them down. Dean moved his hands from grasping the chair's seat to placing his palms on the cushion and pushing himself upright. He quickly yanked his jeans back up and shot Lisa an incredulous look.

"Hey now, you can't do that. I mean...it's like...it's not something that...well I mean, not really. I haven't-" The look on her face stopped him in mid ramble. He had never seen her so furious. Her knuckles were white as she grasped the spoon and he knew he had taken it way too far. There was no saving himself now so he rushed to push his pants down to his knees and bend back over the chair. When he felt her place a hand on the small of his back again he did what any hard ass about to be completely dominated by his petite beautiful girl could do:

He let out a small whimper.

But it definitely didn't save him. Lisa didn't let her anger overcome her but she did have a renewed sense of purpose and there was no hesitation as she brought down that wicked spoon with obvious skill. She worked him over good, focusing on specific spots until he couldn't take anymore and then moving on to press him further elsewhere. It was one of the hardest punishments Dean had ever taken for many reasons. First of all it was given by a woman, that really could humble a guy. The spoon was also a demon in disguise, the unyielding solid piece of wood spreading a slow ache and setting his ass on fire constantly. Also the position, being bent over with hardly any protection, his skin stretched tight, not being able to cushion even one blow. It was torture.

"Lisa, honey, please. Please I've got it! Ahhh...jesus. Ok baby, I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry! Please!" He raised himself up slightly, trying to prove to her that he was done. It was the wrong move.

She pressed him back down and swatted him half a dozen times before silencing him. "I understand struggling and I understand subconscious sounds but I will hear none of this begging. Because you think you can control me, even now, and I see right through you Dean Winchester. Now shut your mouth and take it."

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He barely whispered, "...yes ma'am...", reminded once again of his vulnerability and the mistakes he was trying to erase.

She began again, as hard as before, giving him swat after swat, the echo in the room was maddening. For a fleeting moment Dean thought about Ben, was he hearing this? He had to be. His face flushed red and he hung his head, letting out yelp after yelp, the spoon doing it's work viciously.

After a few more minutes of making sure Dean was complying and that his ass was completely tenderized, Lisa spoke again.

"You know what you've done, I'm sure of that. And by the way you are acting I know you want to be forgiven. So I'm going to tell you straight how the rest of this will work."

Dean groaned loudly, _the rest of this_?

She popped him hard, and was satisfied to continue when she heard the submissive whine.

"I am going to give you 3 dozen on your thighs. I am going to make certain that you can't sit for at least a week and that anything you do will cause you discomfort. Hopefully obvious discomfort."

She was relentless!

"And when I'm through with that I will have you stand and face me as I punish your palms, hopefully you wont be able to grasp a beer for a while. And starting tomorrow I want a call every 2 hours to let me know where you are and what you're doing. We'll continue that until I feel it wont slip your mind again to think of me. Are we clear?"

Lisa was so calm and so cruel it amazed Dean that she was doing this. But a part of him was relieved that she could handle it, that she could handle him. "Yes Ma'am, we're clear."

And then the real pain began.

A mental count was immediately started as soon as Lisa gave him the first of his 3 dozen horrible swats. This part of the punishment took all the fight Dean had left. She went slow, making sure the pain sunk in and the reaction was a continuation of what she was hoping to see. As he broke down before her she could sense the excuses he made for himself wash away and the resolve for never being that person again fill the gaps. It was so hard to make him suffer but it was necessary. And they both knew it.

During the last dozen Dean finally gave into tears. He yelped and sobbed but made sure he never started to beg. A halfhearted hand went back to shield himself as Lisa continued but she grasped his wrist softly and gently placed it behind his back, keeping it there for the remainder of his spanking. When it was over she stepped back and waited for him to compose himself enough to face her for the end of it. Lisa wanted so badly to pull him into a hug and tell him he was ok and everything was ok but the time was not upon them yet. It was almost over and she would finish it.

After he made sure he wasn't crying anymore, Dean straightened himself with a hiss. He painstakingly eased his jeans back up and secured them. He tried not to show any of his discomfort as he approached Lisa looking like a whipped puppy. She softly asked him to hold out both his hands, palms up, and not to let them move. He nodded and stared at the floor until she put a finger under his chin and raised his gaze to hers.

"You'll look at me the entire time."

He nodded again and she began swatting him. She kept up a steady pace, hitting the left and then the right, pausing, and then starting again.

Dean winced at first.

Then he tried to flex his fingers as best as he could without getting in the way.

Then he closed his eyes completely and tilted his head to the ceiling.

A pause made him gaze into Lisa's eyes again, remembering not to look away.

A few more tears ran down his face as the last two were administered.

His hands were shaking.

When she turned to set the spoon on the counter Dean had already started to walk away. He was completely chastised and broken, heading to the bedroom to sleep the pain away. But before he got too far Lisa had come up behind him and had a gentle hand on his arm. She pulled him towards her and wrapped him in a hug.

It was so strange. Dean didn't know what to do at first. Every other time he was punished he never received this kind of comfort at the end, never. His arms were limp at his sides for the longest until his mind jolted out of the shock and he returned the loving embrace. It was amazing. She was kissing his neck gently and he knew it was all over. He stroked her hair and nuzzled her shoulder, thanking her silently for everything she had done and everything she had forgiven.

As they headed off to bed Lisa let her hand slip to Dean's ass and she squeezed lightly.

"Ahh! What the hell Lisa!"

"Haha, aww. Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Jesus, woman! You can't turn into a fiery mistress of pain and then giggle like a school girl." Dean shook his head as Lisa chuckled and pressed the door closed behind them.


End file.
